


You Owe Me.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, blowjob, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is at school and he's gay, and he gets beat up and bullied everyday. Harry is the new boy at school and he see's Louis being beat up, saves him and takes care of him afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr;L0uisstylins0n
> 
> Twitter; @MrShelleyIsSexy
> 
> Wattpad; MrShelleyIsSexy
> 
> Instagram; Aimzz23

One confession is what ruined Louis Tomlinson's whole school life. Who knew that confessing your sexuality could ruin your whole life. People are so judgmental these days, you have to keep yourself to yourself. People get judged for everything. 

When Louis was fourteen years old he confessed to his best friend he way gay. He liked boys, he had no interest in girls whatsoever. Little did he know his best friend was cousins with one of the most popular guys in the school. Louis' best friend told his cousin and now the whole school know.

Louis gets beat up every single day at school by the popular guys, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and a few of their friends. Some days Louis will just get a punch in the face and a kick in the stomach, other days he will get beat the shit out of so much he gets knocked unconscious. Louis had never told anybody, he was too scared he would get hurt even more. 

A couple days ago a new boy joined Louis' school. Harry Styles. He joined Niall and his friends, he ate lunch with them, skipped classes with them and done pretty much everything with them. Louis thought 'Great another guy to beat the shit out of me'. Well Louis was wrong, not once had he seen Harry with Niall and his friends when they beat up Louis. 

Harry had no clue what was happening to Louis, he didn't know that the faded bruises on his face were from his friends, he didn't know Louis had no friends. He didn't know anything about Louis. Sure he saw Niall,Zayn and Liam give Louis dirty looks but it had never come to him what was actually happening. 

Louis of course was shocked by this, every time someone joined Niall and his friends they would join in on hurting Louis. 

It was Thursday, last lesson. Louis wasn't scared anymore, he didn't think about what the boys were gonna do to him today. He had got used to it, he knew it was coming. The bell and Louis sighed, grabbing his stuff and packing it away into his bag. Louis walked out of school and started the way to his house, Niall was with Zayn and Liam waiting at the bottom of the street, Louis breathed in slowly, preparing himself for what was about to happen, he tried to walk as slow as possible but he would still get the beating either way. 

''OI FAG HURRY UP'' Niall shouted down the empty street. 

Louis sighed quickening his pace, if he didn't listen to Niall he knew he would get beat up even worse. He finally reached them and tried to walk past them, of course he failed, there was no way he was getting out of this. Niall grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the brick wall. Louis breathed heavily, Why him? why not someone else? Because he was gay, that's why.

Niall kneed Louis in the stomach and he doubled over and fell to his knees, that's the worse thing he could of done because Zayn kicked him straight in the stomach. Louis tried to get up but failed when Liam kicked him in his side. Louis hissed. 

''Stupid.Fucking.Fag'' Niall said kicking him after every word.

''OI WHAT THE FUCK GET OFF HIM!'' An unfamiliar voice shouted. 

Louis looked up and saw the head of curls marching towards them. Harry.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!'' Harry yelled. 

Niall,Zayn and Liam stepped away from Louis who was still laying on the floor. 

Niall grinned. ''You wanna join?''

''What the fuck? No I Don't! What's wrong with you lot!?'' Harry said bending down to help Louis up. Louis stood up clutching his stomach.

''His gay!'' Niall said.

''So fucking what!? You didn't know I'm gay too!? Homophobic pricks!'' Harry yelled.

Niall and his friends made a disgusted face and started walking away. Harry shook his head, how the fuck could he have been friends with these people.

''Are you Okay?'' Harry asked, looking down at Louis whose eyes were squeezed shut.

''Fine.''

Harry raised his eyebrows. ''I'll walk you home where do you live?'' 

''Like im gonna tell you. This is probably just some prank so they can come to my house.'' Louis said.

''What? No. Do you think I would actually be friends with them if I knew what they were doing to you?'' Harry said. 

Louis sighed, giving in. ''walk straight, turn left, second door.'' 

Harry nodded walking side by side with Louis.

''So how long has this been happening?'' Harry asked.

''3 years''

''What!? Why didn't you tell anyone?'' 

''They said if I told anyone they would do much worse stuff'' Louis said taking his hand off his stomach. The pain was going now, it would only sting for about five minuted and then it would go numb.

Harry sighed turning left and walking to the second door with Louis. They walked up the steps together to Louis' house, he turned around with his back to the door and facing Harry.

''Thanks I guess'' Louis said.

''You owe me'' Harry smirked.

Louis was confused but soon understood what Harry meant.

''Seriously?'' Louis said raising his eyebrow.

''Well what do you say? You give me a quick blowjob and we helped each other?'' Harry smirked.

Louis laughed for the first time in ages and nodded. He unlocked his door and lead Harry upstairs to his room. His mum was out with his sisters, they were going to his aunts house.

Louis threw his school bag on the floor whilst Harry unbuckled his belt.

''So where do you want me?'' Harry asked smirking.

''Lay on the bed, take your trousers and boxers off'' Louis said waiting for Harry to do as he was told.

Harry pulled his school trousers and his boxers down, quickly stepping out of them and laying on the bed with his legs wide open. Louis climbed on the bed, in between Harry's legs. He dipped his head down and swirled his tongue around the head of Harry's cock.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip. Louis took the tip into his mouth and sucked it. 

''Uh fuck'' Harry said. Louis hummed adding pleasure. 

Louis took the rest of Harry into his mouth, his nose hitting Harry's belly.

''Ugh yeaah'' Harry moaned. Louis took his mouth of Harry's cock and licked the underside.

''Im close'' Harry moaned, Louis attached his lips to Harry's cock again sucking the tip.

''FUCKKK'' Harry said shooting his load down Louis' throat.

Louis swallowed it all pulled off, wiping his mouth making sure there was none around his mouth. 

Harry smirked before getting off the bed and putting his boxers and school trousers back on. He took a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote his number on it.

Harry handed the paper to Louis. ''Text me sometime, maybe I can return the favor'' He said before walking downstairs and out the front-door.

Louis laughed before opening up the paper.

'07967452281

Harry x'

If it wasn't for Harry today Louis could of gotten even more hurt, maybe Harry was the person he had been looking for, for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr;L0uisstylins0n
> 
> Twitter; @MrShelleyIsSexy
> 
> Wattpad; MrShelleyIsSexy
> 
> Instagram; Aimzz23


End file.
